This invention relates to rotary printers, and more particularly to a rotary printer useful for high-speed printing of codes or other indicia on articles such as cases or cartons as they are conveyed one after another along a predetermined path.
The invention is especially concerned with a rotary printer comprising a wheel carrying interchangeable type for the above-noted purpose. Printers of this class have been widely used, and the prior printers have been generally satisfactory for low-speed printing operations, but have not been generally satisfactory for high-speed printing operations, due to their being prone to having the type knocked loose on high-speed rotation of the wheel.